SANDco
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Shinigami are disappearing, a few that return have lost memories. Toshiro is sent with a group to the world of the living to investigate. What happens when he and Gin Ichimaru, the traitor are dragged into the same mess as the other missing soul reapers
1. Chapter 1

**This is my seconds proper Bleach story. The first was about Toshiro, this one is about both Toshiro Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru. I would love to get reviews, but if you speak about my grammar can you please give me an example so I can improve otherwise I will have no idea what you are talking about, thank you.**

**Title: SANDco (co smaller like when you have TM)  
Summery: Soul Reapers are disappearing the few that returns have lost memories. Toshiro is sent with a group to the world of the living to investigate. What happens when he and Gin Ichimaru, the traitor and dragged into the same mess as the other missing Soul Reapers.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter One_**

It was one of the hottest days they have ever had in the Soul Society. Everyone was seaty, hot and more relaxed than normal. There were no clouds in the blue sky and the sun was brighter than normal, there was no wind and most of the plants had dropped down and begun to die under the intense heat. Most of the squads could not help but grow a lazy attitude, including the Head Captain himself.

In squad ten was having a lot of trouble, as no work was getting done really. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain, hated the heat more than anyone and made sure his office was as cold as he was allowed to get it but even then he would find himself slouching at his desk and taking small naps. Meanwhile the lieutenant never worked anyone and she was busy sunbathing constantly outside while a loud of men (from various squads) stood watching her half naked body.

At the moment Toshiro was resting his head on the table and breathing heavily, even while he was making the room as cold as he could he was still very hot. His eyes were growing a little heavy and he felt sick from it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Toshiro sat up and pressed down any small creases on his clothes before looking at the door with his deep turquoise eyes, he ran a hand through his spiked silver hair and rolled his shoulders "Come in" he called

Suddenly the door opened and a smiling Momo came in. The younger girl was much taller than Toshiro, nearly everyone was. She had her black hair, as normal, held up in a bun and tied with a piece of blue cloth. She wore the standard Soul Reaper robes and was carrying a small piece of parchment that has been folded up.

"Hello Toshiro" Momo smiled as she walked over to him "Are you OK?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro mumbled, resting his head on his knuckles and his elbow on the desk.

"I have a message from the Head Captain" she held out the parchment "I had to give this to some others as well, been running around trying to find them and now I am really hot" she sighed deeply and sat down on one of the sofa's.

Toshiro did not say anything as he began to open the parchment and lay it on the desk. He then allowed his eyes to run over each of the words carefully. If it was from the Head Captain then it must be important and he wanted to make sure he understood everything that was said to him.

He read it through a few times before he turned it around and picked up his pen, he began to write down a few words before folding it up again and slipping in inside an envelope so it could not be read. Then he looked over to see Momo had fallen asleep leaning against the chair. He sighed. She must have been working hard, since she had gotten better from being stabbed, she has been working very hard to show everyone that she is still useful to them, taking jobs she didn't need to, no wonder she is so exhausted.

Instead of waking her, he went outside and looked around. Just as he did, Renji Abarai passed with Rukia Kuchki, the two were talking but they were the only ones around and he needed someone to deliver the message.

"Renji" Toshiro called walking towards him

"Captain Hitsugaya" the two of them bowed deeply in respect. Renji had his hair tied up as normal and he wore his normal expensive glasses on his forehead covering only just a small fragment of the tattoos that covered his body. Rukia had her own black hair hanging plainly by her head, she was a lot smaller than Renji but she was still slightly taller than Toshiro and even though Toshiro was not addressing her, she bowed as normal and then watched them carefully.

"I need you to deliver something to the head captain for me," Toshiro said holding out the parchment.

"Of course Captain, right away" Renji took it and with a final bow he set of, Rukia hesitated a moment, before she followed him, she wouldn't go in to hand it to him obviously she would wait outside but she did still want to talk with Renji.

After he had watched the two walk away, Toshiro then turned around and went back inside to his desk, Momo was still fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Even though he acted cold and cool he did care about her deeply as she was practically his sister!

He tried to concentrate on his work but the news delivered from the Head Captain was disturbing. It had read that a lot of disappearances had been happening with Soul Reapers in the world of the living with no answers, sometimes the Soul Reaper would then suddenly appear but he would have no memory of the passed year, even if he only disappeared a day ago. A message was going out to all captains and each captain had to sign there name to say they had received the message.

Just then Momo jumped up as if she had just woken from a nightmare, only there was no fear in her eyes, just general surprise. She looked after for a second when her eyes focused on Toshiro.

"Oh! Sorry I must have feel asleep, wheres the letter?" she looked down at his desk

"I gave it to Renji, why dont you have a rest, you are very tired" Toshiro said and smiled "We don't expect you to do everything around here you know"

"I know but I want to stay busy" Momo said standing "I will go see if anyone needs anything"

Then with a final smile and a wave, Momo spun around and left the room. Toshiro sighed and put his face in his hands before running them both through his hair in frustration. It was hard enough having to work in this heat, he didn't want to be worrying about Momo... What really pissed him off, was that if Aizen had told Momo to sleep she would have... Even after he betrayed everyone.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

There was a captains meeting as well as a lieutenants meeting going on at the exact same time. The disapearing Soul Reapers in the world of the living was getting ridiculously high, they had stopped sending Soul Reapers down but how long could they keep this going? There were still souls and hollows to be dealt with.

"Someone will need to go with a group to the world of the living and try and find out what is happening, but we need someone whose been there before and who has a wise judgement" Yamamoto explained "Any volunteers"

Toshiro didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he was raising his hand and stepping forward. "I would like to go" he said

"Are you sure?" Shunsui asked him as if he were nothing more than a child.

"Yes, I would like to go" he nodded, sure this was what he wanted now.

"Alright then, you shall assemble of a team of whoever you believe to be most trustworthy and strong, if they are from another squad ask the captains permission to take them... And be careful" the head captain said seriously.

"I will" Toshiro nodded

"Maybe someone should go with him" Ukitake offered

"Captain Hitsugaya is more than capable of taking care of himself" Byakuya stated

"I know that" Ukitake sighed "It is just we dont know what we are up against"

"A good point but we cannot send all out captains away" Yamamoto stated "Captain Hitsugaya, you will know to keep everyone posted and do not go after anything on you own?"

"Of course" Toshiro nodded

"Then it is settled, good luck Hitsugaya and be quick in choosing who to go" he stated

With that everyone left the Hall. Toshiro walked off quickly, he wanted to think of who he should take with him. He considered asking Rangiku but she was very annoying, though he knew if he didn't she would then have a go at him for leaning her out, so she would have to come. Who else? Rukia knew more of the world of the living as she had been there many times. Renji was close to Rukia and he was quite powerful, so we would come... but who else...

He might have liked to get Ikkaku and Yumichika to come, just like before because he knew when the time came they were all good and ready to fight, but the two were away on a mission of their own. It probably wouldn't hurt to see if Izuru was not busy, maybe he could even ask Momo, it would get her out and about for a bit...

Aw well, time to find them... This ought to be fun.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Majin Phoenix: Thanks for the first review to this story, this is the only story I am doing at the moment (apart from one that is on hold) so I should keep updating this one a lot.**

**There are no pairings in this, I do have some pairings (all of Gin though sorry, lol) but I do like writting and reading just normal stories about them. If you know of any, please review and let me know if you know any or have written any, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Two_**

Toshiro decided to find Rangiku first considering he knew exactly where she would be. He walked out to the largest of the fields, barely any trees or bushes and the grass was a clean as if it had been just washed, the ground was hard as well so you could sit down without getting filthy and it was open to everyone. It was also there, that a large crowd had gathered around and were watching with wide eyes and drooling mouths.

In the middle of the crowd was Rangiku. She was wearing a very small bikiny shirt and a pair of small bottoms as she lay under the sun, a pair of sunglasses over he eyes and a glass of water beside her. She reached over and grabbed a bottle as she began to rub it into her arms and legs, then she looked over at some of the boys.

"Would any of you mind doing my back?" she asked calmly

It was like a stampead, everyone tried to run forward at the same time, all of them offering to do it, desperate to be the one chosen. Rangiku looked around casually as if she either didnt realize it was such a big deal, or she was so used to it, it was plain normal for her. She began to wave the bottle around slightly impatiently when someone pushed through the man angrily.

"Hay! Captain! Would you do my back for me?" she asked sweetly

Toshiro scowled at her, a few men actually scowled at Toshiro (though they would never do it to his face) after all, why on Earth would Rangiku ask a _kid _to rub lotion on her back instead of a _man_ (though again they would never say any of this to his face).

"Don't you all have work to do" Toshiro growled at the men, all of them imediantly bowed and hurried away in case he got mad. He then angrily walked over to the grinning girl still waving the lotion in her hand "Don't be stupid!" Toshiro snapped as she held it out for him "I am not here to lotion your back! I am here to tell you we are going to the world of the living for an assignment"

"Really? And you chose me! I'm honoured Captain!" Rangiku cried, leaping to her feet "Just let me go change! Where shall I meet you?" she asked quickly

"I dont know, outside our division" Toshiro said as he began to walk off

"OK captain!" Rangiku cried, waving after him

"Air head" Toshiro mumbled, he was already regretting asking her to come along. Now he would see Momo, it was no question where she would be, if she wasn't helping people she would be in the library reading quiet and miserably.

As he stepped inside he stopped, Momo wasnt there. Great, now it would be hard because if she wasnt there then she would be running around helping people, meaning she could be anywhere. Toshiro sighed in angry frustration, then began to walk around searching for her spiritual pressure. She was with Renji, perfect he could ask the two of them at the same time.

Toshiro made his way to one of the many socalizing rooms and saw Momo was writting while Renji sat opposite her, trying to talk (though Toshiro could see Momo was not listening very much). Toshiro walked over and sat beside them, it was too hot to keep walking around so much.

"Captain, are you alright?" Renji blinked and finally Momo looked up

"Yes, just hot" he mumbled "Anyway, I wanted to know if either of you two would like to join me to the world of the living for a mission? You'd have to ask your captain, Renji but otherwise" he shrugged

"Of course Captain, its an honour to have been asked" Renji nodded

"Me too, Shiro?" Momo asked hopefully

Toshiro sighed angrily "I can _just _about put up with you calling me Toshiro so don't start with the "Shiro" again, and yes, you too, idiot"

"Yay!" Momo smiled and jumped over, hugging Toshiro and making him yell

"Renji can you go ask Rukia for me?" Toshiro asked when he had finally pried Momo off of his neck.

"Yes Captain" Renji bowed before leaving the two.

Then there was a long strange silence. Toshiro looked over at Momo who had her hands on her lap and her head low as if she was ashamed of something. He blinked and looked around the room, there was only one other person, from squad eight, and they were fast asleep reminding him of his captain. He then moved up beside her and looked up.

"Momo, is something wrong?" Toshiro asked

"I am just so glad" she whispered, shaking slightly "I... I thought you were still mad at me... You havent spoken properly to me in a while... And... I though you were beginning to hate me, but now you asked me to come... I feel like theres hope"

Toshiro blinked and stared at her in slight shock for a moment. Then he reached over and lay his hand on hers. When she looked up he saw her eyes were soft and full of pain. The next thing Momo knew, Toshiro had brought his hand up and smacked the back of her head, just hard enough to cause her to fall forward, but light enough so as not to actually hurt. Momo managed to raise her hands to stop her face from hitting the table and her head spun around in shock.

"Wh... Wha... What was that for?" Momo blinked

"Stupid" Toshir sighed angrily, then reached over and helped her sit back "You really do irritate me, obviously, you have made some stupid choices and some really irritate me... But I could never hate you, you're like my sister and if you think I could then you are even more stupider than I thought"

"Y...you mean you're not mad at me?" Momo blinked

"Of course not" Toshiro growled

"...I'm... I'm glad" Momo smiled weakly and let her head fall again. Then she reached over and hugged him, only softer this time, giving him no choice but to let her hold him. Then she let go and stood.

"I am going to get ready" Momo said

"Alright, meet me outside my division" Toshiro smiled back at her calmly

Then she was gone, hurrying off, she seemed much happier than she had in a long time. It was nice to know that she was not going to be as miserable as before. He sighed and leaned back, looking around the room again, it was silent except from the occasional snore from the man across the room.

He then stood and went back to his own division to wait for everyone to meet him there.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Toshiro rubbed his eyes lids as he thought as hard as he could. Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and Momo stood in front of him, as requested and Izuru whom has asked if he could come stood beside them as well. He had just filled everyone in and made sure all captains knew where they were going and that Toshrio had chosen them.

"Alright then" Toshiro nodded "Any questions?"

"I was wondering why you offered to go Captain?" Rangiku blinked

"I am not entirely sure myself, I just wanted to" Toshiro shrugged

"Why did you ask us?" Momo quizzed

"Rukia has been there enough times and I trust her fighting skills, same with Renji, Izuru wanted to come, I knew if I left Rangiku behind them she would not let me have a moments rest for years afterwards and..." he hesitated only for a second "I trust your judgment Momo" obvious lie but none of them picked up on it "Is that all?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking forward again and nodding towards him, Rangiku and Momo seemed quite happy while the others seemed to be taking it more seriously. With that Toshiro stood and motioned them all to follow him.

It was time to go to the world of the living and see the horrors that awaited them.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**1004: Thanks for the review, heres the next chapter for ya**

**In later chapters I will be writting about Gin's passed (sorry to those fans that he isnt in the first few chapters, you will understand why when I introduce him into it now)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three_**

"So Captain, where shall we be staying while we are here?" Rangiku asked

"I suppose we could go to the same place we went to the last time we were here" Toshiro said thoughtfully, first let us go see Ichigo and warn him of the dangers"

They all nodded and followed him along the street, each were in their gigai's and wearing normal clothes so as to fit in. Rangiku had a top on, showing off her breats and a short skirt, while Rukia was wearing a plain dress and Momo had on a plain shirt, jacket and pair of shorts on. Renji was wearing plain white shirt and jeans with sleevless jacket. Izuru had his own tracksuit bottoms and grey shirt to match, and finally Toshiro was the same golf shirt and grey trousers on as last time.

They went straight to Ichigo's house only to find that he was not there. So they decided to wait in his room until he got home. Toshiro sat down on the chair at the desk and leaned back, while Rangiku lay on the bed sighing. Rukia had already opened the wardrobe door and sat crossed leg inside with Renji sitting on the floor in front of her. The only people that were not imediantly making themselves at home was Momo and Izuru.

"Come on you two, relax would you!" Rangiku called

"Be quiet!" Toshiro hissed "We don't know who is home"

"Isnt it... A bit... rude?" Momo blinked

The others all stared at her blankly as if they had never heard of the word. Momo sighed and let the matter drop, walking over and sitting down at Toshiro's feet while Izuru continued to stand leaning against the side of the door. They all stayed silent.

"It might be wise for someone to go looking for him" Toshiro mumbled standing "Rukia, Momo and I will go, the rest of you stay"

"Aye aye captain!" Rangiku grinned and winked

Toshiro sighed but said nothing as the three of them jumped down from Ichigo's bed room window and went in search of the ginger haired boy. They tried the school first but it was closed today. So they decided to go to Orihime's house. Momo was fascinated by a lot of what she had seen while Rukia was concentrating hard on Ichigo's spiritual pressure but he must have been hiding it.

"What if he has been captured?" Momo gasped

"No" Rukia said straight away "I know Ichigo and he wouldn't get captured like that"

"But we don't know who our enimie is" Momo pushed

"Enough both of you" Toshiro said, he had just spotted something hiding in the trees.

They all froze and stared at the trees in pure silence. Momo reached for her soul candy while Rukia gently took a step forward, ready to leap back at the sight of danger. Toshiro rose his hands and walked in front of them, taking the role of leader he reached down and pulled the branch down, when someone fell to the ground at his feet.

"What the!" Toshiro gasped "Gin Ichimaru!"

Gin lay on the ground, his body was a mass of scars, open wounds and burn marks, it was sickening. He seemed to be unconsious but in his sleeping state he still had tears streaming down he pale cheeks onto the wet grass. Toshiro got to his knees beside him and motion Rukia to check the trees, whatever attacked him could still be around. She nodded in silence and walked around. Seconds later she came back shaking her head, frowning. Toshiro and Momo had rolled Gin onto his back and were searching him, checking all of his wounds and checking for weapons but he had none.

"No one is there, if they did attack him, they did it quickly and silently before running" Rukia said

"What should we do Toshiro?" Momo asked

"Well... We can't just leave him... lets take him back to Ichigo's, tie him down and question him before we call for someone to come and take him back to the soul society to be trialed" Toshiro said

"Yes sir" they both nodded

"Help me here" Toshiro said, pulling one of Gin's arms over his shoulders, Rukai went beside him and down the same with the other arm. Momo stood uneasily before she walked over and picked up his feet to stop them from dragging and wounds to re-open "Let's go" Toshiro nodded and they set off at a quick pace.

They jumped up and avoided being seen, thanks to their training they were able to slip and slid in through shadows and duck if anyone looked their way for any reason, plus they managed to make as little noise as possible, though as Gin seemed not to be wearing a gigai, they would just see three children carrying an invisable man which would look strange and would probably bring on awkward questions. When they got back to Ichigo's house they quickly climbed back through the window, surprising the others.

"What is Gin Ichimaru doing here?" Renji shouted

"We found him beaten pretty bad, brought him here for questioning" Momo explained

"Rangiku find some rope, as much as you can" Toshiro demanded

"Yes sir" she nodded enthusiasticly and left, though inside her stomach hurt from seeing her old friend like this.

They all lay Gin down on Ichigo's bed and stood waiting ready to hold him down if he happened to wake before Rangiku came with the rope. He looked even worse now that he was in the light like this, now they could see his face had several bruises, all along the jaw and cheeks. His left eye had a bad burn mark in the shape of a piece of wire, made as straight as it could be. His left hand was missing a finger nail and his right has a large striching in his palm.

"I feel sick" Izuru mumbled

"Then go help Rangiku with the rope" Toshiro said, knowing those two would find it hardest to see Gin like this, Rangiku being his friend since childhood and Izuru being as loyal to him as anyone else.

He nodded in silence and quickly left, only taking one look back as he was at the door before he disapeared. The rest looked back at Gin, it was strangely silent for a while until Rangiku and Izuru came back, neither could find proper rope, so instead they had gotten quilts towels and anything else that could be rolled up and used as rope.

"That will have to do, tie his arms and legs tightly, it doesnt matter if he is hurt we cannot let him escape" Toshiro stated

Izuru and Rangiku stood back while Momo tightly tied his left hand to the bed post with a rough long green rolled up towel. Toshiro done his other hand with a long rolled up pink bed sheet. Renji tied Gin's right foot to the end of the bed post with another purple sheet and finally Rukia tied his left to the post with a blue double bed sheet. Then as an extra procaution, Toshiro got another three towel's, tied them together and tied them around his waist and around the bed.

"Those wont hold very well, so if he begins to start fighting, we will have to restrain him ourselves" Toshiro said, angry that the only thing that had was a load of sheets. It turned out Izuru hadnt felt comfortably going through draws in case he found something wrong (a result when he was with Rangiku and she accidently pulled out a pair of boxers of Ichigo's dad, resulting in her to freak out and Izuru to feel uncomfortable).

"Yes sir" they chanted

"Momo" Toshiro said, when she looked up he nodded towards the door "Go get some water, lets try and wake him up"

"OK" Momo nodded before hurrying from the room, she grabbed the first cup she could find and emptied it of toothbrushed and tooth paste, then she filled it with water and carefully took it back to Toshiro.

Toshiro took the water and dipped his fingers in it, before flicking the water onto Gin's face. When nothing happened her rose the cup over his face and dropped the entire contence of water over the mans face. This caused the man to wake with a start, coughing and spluttering, instantly he began to kick and fight so everyone had to grab a limb and hold him down until he had calmed, then he lay, panting and coughing lightly, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" Gin asked

"The world of the living" Toshiro said "And now its my turn, WHY are you here?"

Gin ignored him and looked around "What is going on? Why am I tied up?" he spotted Rangiku and Izuru "Rangiku? Izuru?"

"Answer my questions Ichimaru!" Toshiro snapped

"Tell ya what" Gin said "When I know why I am here, I'll let cha know, OK?"

"Wait" Rangiku stepped forward "You mean you don't know why you are here?" she asked

"No... should I?" Gin said

Rukia bit her lip, she had a small hunch but was nervous in speaking out, finally she stepped forward "Ich... Captain Ichimaru" she ignored the funny looks "What is the last thing you remember?"

After a moments though Gin shrugged "Leaving Izuru to do some of the paper work while I went to say Rangiku"

"Why?" Rangiku frowned

"To say happy birthday to ya" Gin smirked "'member? I gave you tha' new hair pin but it broke, so I said I'd make it up to ya that night"

"Gin..." Rangiku said slowly "That happened almost a year ago"

"What? Don' be silly, I remember it, it just happened, then I black out and... well... wake up here" Gin said though his smile seemed to be falling an inch with each word "It can'a happen a year ago"

Now everyone was watching him frowning, Toshiro stepped forward "You better not be lying"

"I aint, shorty" Gin smirked causing Toshiro to growl and step back, motioning the others to follow him and ignoring Gin's new question of "Why am I tied up?"

"We have no proof he is lying, and all the other soul reapers found also have had their minds eraised" Rangiku said

"That doesn't change the fact that he is still a criminal to us, and for all we know he could be the one behind this and pretending so we let him go!" Renji snapped

"I have to agree with Renji" Rukia sighed "This could very easily be a ploy"

Toshiro stood listening hard. They all had good points but as Captain it would be up to him to decide what to do.

"What if it is all a trap, just so we send him to the soul society and he ... well... traps them" Momo said desperatly

"Good point" Toshiro sighed and looked back over to see Gin was just starting to notice all the scars "Lets keep a hold of him for now, see if we can get any information, if not then we call the head captain and see what he wants to do"

"Just in time" Rangiku called, she was leaning over Gin and looking out the window, causing the male to open his eyes and stare up at her breasts "Ichigo's home with Orihime and another girl... I think her name was Tatsuki?"

"OK, everyone, get ready" Toshiro said and looked over at Gin, still staring at Rangiku "You can untie him now, but Renji, Rangiku, you are in charge of keeping a hold of him"

"Yes sir" they said

Just as they had begun to untie his waist and feet, the door opened and the three of them walked inside. Ichigo was apologising for the mess when he froze as he saw half a dozen people sitting around his room. Tatsuki yelped and blinked while Orihime jumped and then beamed at them all.

"Hay guys what are you doing here?" Orihime smiled

"We have important news to deliever to Ichigo... And you might want to stay too Orihime" Toshiro said, he gave a side glance at a fuming Tatsuki.

"So what? I am suppose to just up and leave!" she snapped

"If you wouldnt mind" Toshiro scowled

Tatsuki looked up at Ichigo but he shrugged helplessly. Then, angrily she turned, grabbed Orihime and stormed out of the house before anyone could stop her. Toshiro sighed angrily then said they would tell Orihime later, right now, Ichigo was their concern.

It did not take them long to explain what had happened since every time he tried to interupt, Renji would knock him around the head. Rukia sat in the closet looking around, her mind full of hard thoughts. Rangiku was sitting against the window, watching Gin who was still lossed and found himself listening in to figure out what was going on. Renji was beside Ichigo on the floor with Toshiro in front of them, and Izuru was by the door, making sure no one came in.

"I can't believe it... So what are you doing with him?" he pointed at Gin rudely who just smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"We are going to keep him around for now, see if we can't get answer, then we will contact the Head Captain" Toshiro said, eyeing Gin with dislike.

"I am here ya know" Gin said crossing his arms, but everyone ignored him

"So where do you plan on staying?" Ichigo asked, before anyone could so much as look at him he rose an eyebrow "You can't stay here"

"Fine" Rangiku beamed "We'll just go to Orihime's house again, wont we captain!"

"I guess I'll go to Urahara's" Renji shrugged "Wanna come Izuru?"

"I don't think it is a good idea we all get seperated, not in a time like this" Toshiro said

"There is a new hotel opened up, not too far from the school" Ichigo shrugged "You could go there"

"We do not have the money" Momo mumbled from the corner where she was sitting

Everyone looked troubled when Izuru suggested "Why don't we split into two groups, half go one place, other half go the other, that way we wont be alone but we wont all have to cramp together"

"I suppose it is the best we are going to do" Toshiro said unhappily, "What groups?"

"Me, Izuru and Momo go to Urahara?" Renji suggested

"I want to stay with Toshiro" Momo said quickly

"Momo don't be a baby" Renji rolled his eyes

"Enough" Toshiro sighed "You lot take Gin, he will be under better security at Kisuke's"

"I get the feeling you people don't like me very much" Gin said

"Shut it!" they all snapped

"Alright then, let's go" Toshiro stood

Izuru and Renji both grabbed Gin's shoulders and steered him along. He gave a final wave to Rangiku before the three of them disapeared. Toshiro stood at the door and waited for Rangiku and Momo before the three of them also left. But the whole walk there, Toshiro's mind was a buzz with questions... Some that seemed they would never be answered.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A small fragment of Gin's passed but it will explain better later on. Also it will have a little GinXRangiku (nothing obvious like kissing or hugging) so if you dont like them then you can image them as friends (hell if you want you can image my fav couple of Gin and Toshiro :D).**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four_**

It was quiet for a while, nice, peaceful. Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku, frequently visited the others to see what was happening. Though they soon found out that Gin could not stay with Kisuke as he drove Tessai and Jinta to nearly strangle him in a day, causing Orihime to accept another house guest. Though it was agreed that Renji and Izuru should stay with Kisuke since they shouldn't be in any danger with him.

It was late at night while Toshiro and Momo were on patroll that anything happened. It was then that they were attacked.

The men jumped out of no where and surrounded then, though there were only three all of them were large. They wore the exact same clothes, a white shirt and green trousers, boots and a green blazer with green hoodies hiding their faces... They were dressed almost like school children who had to wear uniform. Oh yeah, and each carried a weapon, one actually carried a mase, the other a gun and the last had gloves over his hands with spikes were the knuckles are.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded

None, answered but all of them moved forward. Momo and Toshiro quickly threw some soul candy into their mouths. The next thing they knew, Momo was waving her sword to fight off the man with the mase while Toshiro was having to deal with both the man with the gun and the one with the killer gloves. The two dont do too badly but they both learn that all the weapons have effect on them in the soul reaper form and they can see them which is a disadvantage itself.

"I demand you tell us who you are!" Toshiro shouted, kicking the one with the gun in the knee, causing him to trip and fall face first off the roof in which they were standing. He then used his zanpakuto to slice at the others hands, causing him to scream and clutch the wound, giving Toshiro enough time to use the end of his sword and smash it against his face, also causing him to fall from the roof.

To his shock he saw people noticing, this meant these men were normal humans who had found weapons that hurt them and ways of seeing them. This couldnt be a case of a confused man stumbling across them, this was all planned.

Toshiro looked over to see the man had wrapped his mase around Momo's zanpakuto and was pulling her towards him, she was a skilled fighter but her sword was stuck and this man was three times her size. He runs over and jumps, kicking the man in the side of the face with both feel, forcing him to release his weapon and tumble down off the roof.

"Are you OK?" he asked her

"Yes" she gasped, she was staring at the mase in shock, her body was cut pretty badly and her clothes had wholes in but otherwise she was fine

"Come on, lets get one before-" Toshiro stopped, all the men had disapeared, the people surrounding them were staring off to the trees which is where they must have ran, then they were looking up and Toshiro quickly forced his gigai to duck, Momo copied him "Lets get out of here before we're spotted," he said entering his gigai.

"OK" Momo nodded, slowly the two creeped down and slipped down the wall into the alley before casually walking down the street and breaking into a run.

As soon as they get back they realize they are alone, Rangiku must have taken Gin out for some reason... Unless she was kidnapped by Gin and Aizen. First things first, he looked around and found Orihime, she was just waking. Toshiro got her to heal their minor wounds before discovering that Rangiku took Gin to get some food.

"The idiot! Doesn't she realize the dangers!" Toshiro shouted while Orihime finished Momo off.

"Captain!" came a cry as the door swung open

Toshiro spun around, expecting a half beaten Rangiku to struggle through the door with a story of betrayal but instead he is shocked. Instead he finds Rangiku, slightly torn like they were, supporting a shaken and beaten Gin.

"Captain! We were attacked!" Rangiku gasped

"What? How? When?" Toshiro said, though with a sick feeling in his stomach, he felt he already knew.

"Some men in green uniforms showed up, they were human but they could hurt us with these strange weapons" Rangiku said "Gin saw them and just freaked"

"I didnt" he mumbled "I just... I dunno"

"lets get you two fixed up then you can tell us what happened" Momo said

As the two sat on the chair, and Orihime fixed their wounds, they explained what had happened.

Apparently just as they were on they way home from buying their things, three men jumped out, just like for Toshiro and Momo, they even had the exact same weapons, only their uniforms were blue instead of green. Gin had freaked when he saw them and tried to run, but one of the man attacked him, instantly Gin managed to kill this one and then knock away another one but the third caught and badly injured him, Rangiku saved him just in time and the two just about managed to escape back here.

"This is strange, I am going to call Kisuke and see if anyone had shown up there" Toshiro said standing

Momo watched him go before looking back at Gin and Rangiku, she noted that Rangiku had not let go of Gin's hand. She also noted how badly Gin was shaking. It was freaky.

"Bad news" Toshiro said, coming back "Renji and Izuru were both attack, same weapons, same shape but the clothes were red"

"Are they OK?" Momo asked

"They are find, probably better than us" Toshiro sighed

"So what now?" Rangiku asked

"You say he freaked?" Toshiro asked looking at Gin

"Yes" she nodded and Gin looked up suspiciously

"Ichimaru, I demand to know everything you know of these men!" Toshiro snapped

"No" he said flatly

"Ichimaru" he said angrily

"No" he repeated

"If you don't I will punish you" Toshiro growled angrily

"I will not, and by the sounds of it you plan to punish me anyway for something I cant even remember doing!" he smirked

Toshiro glared at him for a moment before giving up, he went back and contacted the other, making sure they would stay in contact, constantly and if they were ever to go out, they were never to go alone, if any danger were to arise they were to call for help. He promised to do the same for them before looking back at the others and sighing.

"Lets get some rest, I'll contact the head captain tomorrow" Toshiro said

Everyone nodded in agreement, Rangiku got a blanket and chose to stay with Gin that night, while Toshiro went to the spare room and Momo shared with Orihime. It was late and night when Toshiro woke again, he didnt have a nightmare, he didnt hear a noise, nothing woke him up... he just woke himself. He had no raising heart, he was not sweating and his eyes didnt snap open, they gently fluttered until he was staring into the darkness.

Sighing he knew he wouldnt be able to sleep just like that now, she he went to get something to drink as his throat was dry. But as he was walking he passed the main room and spotted Gin, laying down, with Rangiku beside him, she was rubbing his back gently as he spoke quietly to her. He strained his ears and listened.

"... Just dont want him to know, I dont want anyone to know" Gin mumbled

"You can tell me Gin, I promise... Please" Rangiku whispered

"Truth is Ran... I know them people, or I know their uniforms, I know what and who they are... Because they kidnapped me when I was alive... The kidnapped me when I was three years old"

Toshiro's eyes widened and his mouth was open in a small O shape, but he said nothing and watched as they man shivered and said no more, no matter how much Rangiku tried to persuade him to speak.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cool Guy 33: Thank you :D those kind of reviews make me happy.**

**The story is moving a long so here ya go people, the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Five_**

"I will be back later captain" Rangiku called

"Be careful!" Toshiro snapped

"We will" Momo nodded

The two of them were going to see Renji and Izuru, but they didnt want to take Gin, so Toshiro volenteered to stay and keep an eye on him. He didnt want to but at the same time he hoped to be able to get some more information out of him, especially after he found out these men attacked Gin when he was a child.

Then as the door slammed Toshiro sat down opposite a sleeping Gin. Orihime was at school so they had the house to themselves. He hoped it to be peaceful, but knew if Gin was around there was no chance of that.

"Ichimaru" he said after a while "It is time to wake up"

When nothing happened he walked over and went to kick him in the side but stopped. His shirt and lifted up slightly and he saw another burn only this one seemed to have taken shape. Slowly he reached down and lifted his shirt up, revealing the number 31 burnt and carved into his skin. It was scary and made Toshiro's eyes widen and his heart beat harder.

"Gin, wake up" he said, softer now "Wake up Gin"

"Mmmm Go 'way" he mumbled

"Gin! Wake up!" he shouted

"Go away shorty!" he growned sitting up

"Don't call me shorty! And tell me why there is a number scarred into you" Toshiro demanded

"What ya talkin' bout?"

"That number on your side" Toshiro pointed to it

"..." Gin stared at it before pulling his clothes down "None of ya business"

"Why wont you talk to us! We want to help!" Toshiro snapped

"No, I know what you want to do, you want information and then you are just going to send me away and lock me up, treat me like a criminal for now reason" Gin scowled

"..." Toshiro had nothing to say to him... Because that was the truth.

"Exactly what I though" Gin snarled and shoved him away before laying down again.

"Gin look at me" Toshiro said sitting down opposite him and staring, Gin finally sat up angrily. Toshiro stared right into his closed eyes "What happened, tell me, let me understand, we might be able to help you if you let us" when Gin said nothing he reached over and touched the man's hand, using a special technique he had learned that forced the memories to come out "Tell me"

Gin's eyes opened in shock and they seemed blank, suddenly he began to fight, kick and punch out at Toshiro, shouting and screaming, tears actually filling his eyes, it was fightening and Toshiro didnt know what to do. Then he reached over and gently took his hands, whispering for him to calm down and that it was OK. The man continued to fight him, whatever memories he had forced to arise, they were causing Gin terrible pain.

"Leave... me... alone" Gin whispered

"Please I want to help you!" Toshiro snapped

"No you don't, why would you want to help" Gin growled

"You don't know that, Gin we are two different people, I may not like you but I wont just stand by and let whatever happened, happen again" Toshiro promised

Gin glared at him and then smirked, laying back, stating if Toshiro wanted to help him so much then he would get him something to eat, rudely. So an angry Toshiro stormed from the room to get a glass of water, Gin was driving him over the edge and he wasnt sure how much more he would be able to take.

With a deep sigh he walked back to Gin with a bag of crisps and a drink of water, only to freeze... Gin was gone... And the door was open...

"GIN!" Toshiro shouted and ran out the door just in time to see Gin's head disapear behind a bush far off. Running after him Toshiro threw a piece of Soul Candy into his mouth so as too move quicker, he let his gigai drop to the floor in confusion and started the chase. He jumped over the nearest buildings until he was running over the roof before jumping down into an alley and running, he was catching up to Gin fast, it was not surprising since Gin was injured and Toshiro size helped to dive in and out of people and things. Soon he found Gin running into an open field and was able to leap over tackling the older man to the ground with a loud crash "You are in so much trouble!" he shouted.

"Yes" came a sudden voice "Yes you are"

Toshiro looked up just in time for one of the men in the green uniforms to jump and grab him, he felt a sharp pain like an electronic zap shoot through his body, it hurt but soon he felt no pain as he passed out against the man. Gin looked up and his eyes opened wide, he began to back away but one of the men in red grabbed a hold of him and sent the same electronic feeling through his body, knocking him out in seconds.

A man stepped out, the clothes you could see was a long brown coat and a pair of black boots, his hands were tucked into his pockets and he had only a thin amount of hair around his head, all pure white, his eyes were hiden by thick sunglasses but the smirk was as visable as ever.

"Take them both back to the lab, and lock them down onto the tables, do not let EITHER of them escape" the man warned

The men nodded and quickly picked Toshiro and Gin up, in seconds they were gone from sight to whatever nightmares await them.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Uhhhh" Toshiro moaned rolling his head from the right to the left, he felt like a thousand drums were banging right beside his ears. Forcing his eyes to open slowly he began to squint at a white tiled ceiling, it was perfectly clean and shinning. When he rolled his head to the side he saw a window except outside it had been bricked up so you couldnt even see out of it, when he rolled his head to the other side he froze as he saw Gin laying there, he couldnt tell if he was awake or not because of his shut eyes but he did see that he was on a large bench with his ankles and wrists bolted down to the bench. Looking down Toshiro saw that his own arms and legs were bound in the same way.

"Ah, I see we are awake" came a voice with a loud squeaking.

Toshiro looked over to see the man only now he was in a white lab coat with thick black boots and gloves to match, he was pushing a trolley into the room and smirking at him, he went over to Gin and rolled his head left and right, proving he was still asleep.

"I think it is time for Gin to join us again, don't you Toshiro?" the man asked

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Toshiro shouted

But the man just ignored him and reached to one of the bolts around Gin's wrist, he pressed down on it and suddenly Gin screamed his head snapping up in pain. He looked left and right in shock, before his eyes focussed on the man in complete fear.

"Welcome back" the man said to Gin

"What is going on?" Toshiro snapped at the two

"Oh of course, Toshiro is new to this, isnt he Gin" the man walked over and leaned right over him, smirking "You can call me Dr Sand of SANDco"

"Sandco?" Toshiro frowned

"S A N D co... Souls Are Not Dead Cooperation" he explained "You see, for hundreds of years now, I have been capturing creatures of species, and using them to help me with my research"

"What kind of research?" Toshiro blinked

"Oh you know..." he smirked knowingly

"He experiments on people, tortures them" Gin whispered

"Now, now Gin, let us not spoil the surprise," Dr Sand chuckled

"You experiment on soul reapers!" Toshiro shouted

"Not just soul reapers, souls, hollows, humans, Gin should know, you see I am the second eldest shinigami, but I chose to find specimen and treat them, making them stronger, smarter, give them extra features" Dr Sand explained "Not to help anyone, just to see if I can of course"

"Why should Gin know?" Toshiro looked over at Gin but he was looking the other way, his whole body seemed to be shaking.

"Why, because when Gin was a child in the world of the living, he was among my first few experiments"

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

**cool guy 33: Lol Thank you again! I do try!**

**This is were it will get a lil grooly and gory, this man experiments and locks them in cages like animals, so think carefully off if you want to read this chapter or not. **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Six_**

Toshiro stared at Gin in complete shock. This was something that he had not expected, he knew Gin knew them in some way but he had no idea he knew them like this! When he was a human child! Before Toshiro could stop himself he was looking and talking to Gin.

"How old were you?" he whispered but he knew Gin heard because the older man flinched and chose not to answer

"I can't be sure but I think he was about... Five... Maybe six" Dr Sand said, going through the trolley, looking for something.

"You... You're a sick bastard!" Toshiro shouted at him

"Maybe, but I get my work done and that is all I care about" he said it as if they were talking about a man who hunts to eat, this man kills for nothing more than to see if he can! Its sick! "Now then little Toshiro, the child prodigy... hold still" he walked over, with what looked like a needle with green liquid in it "Though I must say, this will hurt"

The liquid entering his body was like acid running through his veins, Toshiro tried to be brave but within seconds of him slipping the needle through his arm and pushing down, he found himself screaming and uselessly struggeling against him. Dr Sand smirked and Gin began to shake even more, still not looking at him. Dr Sand pulled the needle from his arm and wiped it on a piece of clothe that instantly began to smell digusting, he then went back to the trolley and came with, what looked like, a drill. He placed it over the part where he had inserted the needle and turned it on, drilling into Toshiro skin, once again causing the boy to scream in pure agony.

He nodded down at Toshiro's scream like a normal person watching a normal experiment, but none of this was normal, it was torture, it was sickening! Toshiro lay panting, staring at his bleeding arm, the man then replaced the drill and tried to drill through Toshiro's bone but failed. Dr Sand nodded and had a small smile, he went away and came back with another needle, only this one had a pink liquid in it. When he inserted into Toshiro skin and pressed down, Toshiro found it was plesent sensation, until the liquid touched his bone and he knew, he felt it, that his bone was breaking apart.

"Hmmm... May need to work on that one" Dr Sand mumbled

"My arm! You fucking bastard!" Toshiro screamed, struggling in pain and fear

"Be quiet" Dr Sand said evenly, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a large stone, then pressing it to the wound, he actually began to push the rock INTO the whole he made, once again causing Toshiro to scream "Let's hope Gin doesnt scream like you, he was such a quiet boy when he was younger, bit into his lip instead of yelling"

"You fucking nut job! You bloody lunatic!" Toshiro screamed

"Be quiet before I sow your lips together" he snarled, and by the way he said it, Toshiro knew it wasnt a bluff "Now then" he walked around to the other arm and picked up the drill, going into Toshiro's palm like jelly.

The younger boys screams had no effect on him and even when he twisted his hand in hopes of stopping him, Dr Sand just noted that this only meant more work for him and more pain for Toshiro. When he had drilled into his hand, he covered it with a clothe and went to the trolley, Toshiro looked over at Gin to find the boy was now watching him, but quickly turned his head away agin. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he looked up intime to feel Dr Sand, forcing something into his skin!

"AHHH STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Toshiro screamed

Dr Sand ignored him and pushed the thing up his arm forcefully before reaching for a sowing kit and beginning to sow the wound close. Then when he was done he walked over to Toshiro's hip and lifted his shirt up, he picked kind of large metal pen that seemed to be plugged in. When he pressed the button, the end turned red hot and it was very sharp, his mouth opened and he gasped, shaking and struggeling. Dr Sand reached down and pressed the sharp point to his hip, burning and cutting him at the same time. Soon he pulled back and Toshiro looked down as best he could, the number 32 was bleeding but still as clear as day.

"Done" Dr Sand said proudly "Now then" he walked over to Gin "For you"

Gin began to shake and struggle, he whimpered, too terrified to even speak. Toshiro was sleeping bleeding slightly through the small gaps in between the stone and his skin. He then watched as he used the same metal pen to re-carve the number 31 so it showed even more than before. Then he went to Gin's leg and felt along the skin before ripping away the material and stuck two long sharp pins into his leg a few meters apart. Then he walked away and came back with what looked like mush, placing it in between the pins and pressing the button on Gin's ankle bolt...

Nothing happened.

Looking rather annoyed he walked around and pulled out one of the pins roughly, before soaking it in (what they hoped was) water before going and placing it back in his leg, this time when he pressed the button again and waiting. This time Gin shouted, more in shock than pain and looked down to see the mush was spreading over his skin, until it reached the two pins, then it began to seep through the sides of the pins and into Gin's skin.

Toshiro looked around and was amazed to see Gin was in pain but like he said, he was biting down on his lip with his own small amount of tears slipping down his cheeks and touching the bench he was on softly, he opened his mouth and gasped in breath before biting back down on his lip again, refusing to make a sound.

Neither were sure of how long this torment went on for, they didnt know the time and there was no point in counting, but soon Dr Sand was stepping back and sighing, rubbing his hands together, he walked over and forced a pill each into Gin and Toshiro's mouths, their whole bodies burned and ached but they could not move anything, before he then calling for two men. One of the man dressed in blue, opened Gin's bolts and picked him up like he was a rag doll, the other was in black and he picked Toshiro up, in the same way.

Since they were unable to move, they could do nothing but stare at the floor, it was pure white tiles like the ceiling until they opened a door and went down a set of dark brown wooden stairs onto the grey stone wall. Next thing they knew, Gin was thrown into one small cage and Toshiro was thrown into the one beside him. Toshiro lay sprawled on his front, his face pressed against the floor, arms either side, one leg ticking straight, the other sticking to the side.

Gin was on his back, his head pressed right against the wall and his feet bent up against his chest, this cage was far too small for him but fine for Toshiro, one of his arms lay awkwardly over his stomach while the other lay tightly against his side. He sat breathing heavily for a while feeling sick, when slowly feeling came back, yet he did not move.

Toshiro sat up and looked around, it was a barred cage, frowning he went to push the gate but stopped, both arms were uselessly bleeding now, the man had stolen Hyourinmaru and Shinsou, so the two of them were about as helpfull as a heater in the summer time. He sighed and looked to see Gin still hadnt moved, he looked terribly afraid, it was kind of scary from the Gin that they knew so well.

"Are you OK Gin?" Toshiro whispered against the cage, when he didnt answer he lay his hand over the cage "Talk to me, at least let me know you're OK" he pressed

"I'm OK" he snarled

Toshiro sighed and looked around. There were more cages surrounding them, it was sick because he could see what was in each cage. One had a small girl, no older than three, with a long chain from her chest. Beside her was an adult man, his chain was rather short, in fact it was dangerously short. A little away in another cage was what looked like just a normal human male who was looking lost and confused, but also hurt and burnt just like they were. On the opposite wall to the door, there were a load of animals, different kinds, pigs, sheep, monkeys, dogs, cats, snakes as well as fish.

"This place is makeing me sick" Toshiro whispered pulling his knees to his chest and placing his face gently on his knees "Come on you lot... Where are you..."

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"I just cant see the captain running off without letting any of us know" Rangiku moaned

"He probably got word from the head captain or something" Renji shrugged

"Either way, he would have left a note of something... I am worried" Momo whispered

"The captain is the captain because he can look after himself, we need to put trust in him Momo, otherwise we will be disresepcting him" Izuru inststed

"Still... Gin is gone and Toshiro's gone... What if Aizen showed up and took them both" she pressed her face growing more and more worried

"...OK, we will check in with the head captain and see if he contacted the Captain, and even if he didnt" she added "That doesnt mean that he is in trouble, but we will take extra procautions, is that alright Momo?" Rangiku asked

"Yes" Momo nodded but really, it wasnt OK at all, it was annoying and she hated it. She knew Toshiro better than everyone, he wouldnt have left with someone like Gin Ichimaru without so much as a note! This could only be bad but since she couldnt convince the others, she would have to play along... For now at least... "Oh Shiro" she whispered

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Goin': Um... Your review kind of refused me (and made me laugh) so thanks... I think.**

**cool guy 33: Glad you are enjoying the chapters so much!**

**Hope everyone who is reading (whether you review or not) are enjoying this story! **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Seven_**

It was so dark down there that it was impossible to tell whether it was day or night, meaning it was also impossible to tell how many days have passed. Gin had slowly pulled himself up and pressed against the corner of the cage, shaking and making sure his face was hiden. Toshiro had spent his time trying to get out but of course failing. As Dr Sand was a soul reaper, he obviously worked out how to keep soul reapers caged and weak. After what seemed like weeks but was probably only hours, they discovered what they would be allowed to eat.

The food was small, and it was more like the mush he used on that experiment with Gin rather than actual food, and the water was in a small bowel like a dog, also, after you drank so much, the men would then take it off you and give it to the person in the cage next to you.

Just when Toshiro was beginning to calm down, the men came back and dragged Gin away, they could hear his screams from here and it made Toshiro winced, covering his ears and crying softly, it was horrible sound, to hear someone always so calm and composed screaming and begging for the pain to stop.

It wasn't long before Gin was brought back and Toshiro was taken. The opened the cage and reached in, grabbing a hold of his wrists and dragging him out of the cage, ignoring his desperate atepmts to pull away. The picked him up under one of their arms, another man would hold his feet and legs while the man holding him with keep his head down. Then they walked. Toshiro found that he really was just too weak to fight after being injured and not having anything decent to eat or drink.

Toshiro soon found himself back in the room, strapped to the bench once again. Dr Sand standing over him with a sickening smile. He was holding what looked like plain normal, ordinary wrist band. He walked over and opened the bolt of his left hand, in seconds move it up and keeping his forearm still. He then opened the band revealing sharp triangle like drills surrounding the inside.

"What is that?" Toshiro gasped

"You know" Dr Sand smirked "You are the first one to actually ask..." he paused then explained "... this digs into your skin, if you try and use any of your shinigami powers then it will send a burning pain of shock through your body"

"What, is that what you put on Gin?" Toshiro scowled

"No I put a different one on Gin" he smirked down at him "We'll see which one works better"

"Sick!" Toshiro screamed at him

"You like that word don't you, now hold still, it will be less painful" he smirked

Reaching down, in seconds, he pressed the sharp drills into Toshiro skin, he felt them as they began to twist and wanted to scream but instead tightened his body and pressed his lips as tightly together as he could. Soon the band was in place and wrapped tightly around his wrist, blood covering his hand and most of the bench.

"Now then, try doing something" he demanded "You know, something only you would be able to do"

"What? NO!" Toshiro snapped

"Do it or I will bring Ichimaru back and cut cause him to scream in pain until you do" Dr Sand said simply

"Why would I care?" Toshiro snapped

"I know you dislike him greatly, I know a lot more about you, than you think. But at the same time, even with all that hate, do you really think you will be able to lay there, whisteling, while I rip a man to shreads for no reason at all?" Dr Sand smirked

"...Bastard" he growled because he knew he was serious and he knew he wouldnt be able to sit back. So sighing he forced himslef to concentrate his spiritual pressure. Even before he had really done it, Toshiro felt a sharp pain shock him into stopping but more from surprise than actual fear.

"Hmm... Yes the timing is better but there doesnt seem to be any actual pain" he sighed unhappily then called the man "Take him back, and when I say bring the soul girl, Anna"

They picked Toshiro up and held him in the exact same position as before. Then they carried him back to the cage and threw him inside roughly. Toshiro yelped as he hit the ground and imediantly looked at Gin's wrist. While Toshiro's was plain white, Gin's was pure black. It was sickening to see the blood over him as well as the blood covering Toshiro. He frowned and looked up at the men.

"What about the other soul reapers! They all escaped!" Toshiro snapped

The men all ignored him and left the room, but just as he was about to begin to throw himself angrily at the cage, a small voice spoke up.

"Those soul reapers only escaped, because Dr Sand was feeding them too well, so they grew strong enough to fight back... That is why he put the chip in their brian, so if they ever escape he just presses a button and their memory is eraised..." said the small soul girl "...But he doesnt control how much of the memory is lost"

"How do you know?" Gin suddenly asked

"I have been here a long time..." she said sadly

Toshiro watched her sadly, she looked so helpless but yet she was still holding on. It was horrible, and now he felt sick. He looked back up at the girl and gave a small smile.

"Does everyone get this chip?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded sadly and forced a weak smile "You'll get it soon too"

"...Good to know" he mumbled

"S'not so bad" Gin smirked "Only hurts a lot"

"Shut up! You are in this as much as I am!" Toshiro snapped

"Aww, did I strick a nerve? You scared Shiro?"

"Don't call me Shiro" Toshiro snarled

Gin went to reply when there was a loud bang, causing the door to come right off of its hinges and fly across the room. Everyone jumped, Gin accidently smacked his head against the ceiling of his cage and cursed but was soon staring at the door like everyone else.

"Who the..." Toshiro whispered when a face came into veiw and his eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Even Gin opened his eyes and allowed his jaw to drop open.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	8. Chapter 8

**cool guy 33: Thanks again, lol.  
TNT: Read and find out! And thanks for the review.**

**Hope everyone who is reading (whether you review or not) are enjoying this story! **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Eight_**

They all sat, shocked, unmoving. Then there was another loud bang, causing everyone in the room to jump (Gin once again hit his head and was starting to get annoyed about it). And a face appeared at the door, striding down the steps looking as pissed off as ever, apart from evil joy, he had no other expression but being pissed off. It was none other than Grimmjow, the 6th espada.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro snapped before he could stop himself, he was pressed up against the door of the cage.

"Shut it runt" Grimmjow growled and looked over back at the door again, none other than Aizen himself walked into the room, smiling in that superior way he always did.

"Now Gin, I have been wondering where you were for a while now" Aizen said, walking in front of him as Gin mocked his head to the side inside of the cage, giving Aizen the usual grin he gave everyone, now that Aizen was here, he seemed to have relaxed greatly.

"I've been here, you know, just hanging around, getting the latest acssesories" Gin smirked waving the wrist band around in the cage casually.

"Well I think it is time to go now, don't you" Aizen smirked

Toshiro was still gawping at him in utter amazment, he didnt know who he expected to show up but he certainly didnt expect Aizen. Aizen looked at him and chuckled before reaching down. He just touched the cage door when both his and Gin's cages (which were connected in some way) looked like they were being electricuted, yet there was no pain. Then he kicked the cage door with his foot, allowing Gin to crawl out. Toshiro's eyes widened and he stared at him in complete shock.

"Evening Hitsugaya" Aizen smirked

"You bastard! What are you doing here?" Toshiro snapped

"Here to get Gin of course" Aizen smirked "I dislike shinigami being used as experiments as much as the next person, it makes us all seem like we are just animals" he kicked the cage and the door swung open "But I wont be helping you from this point onwards"

Gin stood from his cage but wobbled on his feet. Aizen placed a hand on his shoulder before nodding at Grimmjow, who picked him up, since Gin was clearly unable to walk on his own. Then the three make their way to the door without another word or even a look back at Toshiro, who watches them with wide eyes.

Toshiro then snapped himself back and glared at them, looking back at the others, now he was standing and able to look around, he saw there were twice as many people as before. It was sickening and the minute he stood he knew... He could not leave them.

"Have fun leaving like cowards" Toshiro snapped and went to help the nearest soul

"Have fun sacraficing yourself" Grimmjow smirked

Gin looked over, and cocked his head. Why was Toshiro risking his life to save these people. Its not like they would do the same for him. To him it really didnt make any sense but he said nothing and soon the three of them were gone, leaving the younger boy behind.

Toshiro began to fiddle with the locks, frowning down at them. There was no way he would be able to break them by hand, they were made especially so he could not do that. He stood up and looked around when he saw a door on the far side of the wall.

"I will be right back" Toshiro promised the young girl

He then hurried to the door and opened it quickly, stepping inside, there had to be something of use. Instead he found the most shocking sight he had seen while he was here. A hollow was caged up, no, not A hollow, a dozen hollows! All caged and chained up, all looking weak and pathetic it was almost sad.

"What the hell" Toshiro whispered

"Having fun?" came a voice causing a chill to run down him

Slowly he looked around and saw Dr Sand smirking down at him. He reached down and snatched Toshiro's shoulders throwing him down onto the ground. Then he stepped over and stomped his foot down hard on his spine causing him to choke on his own spit.

"You really are a annoying child. But, though I have lost Gin again, I still have you" Dr Sand smirked

"Get off you sicko! How did you capture all these hollows, and how have you kept them locked up like this?" Toshiro snapped

"Now that would be telling" Dr Sand smirked

"Shut it" Toshiro croaked but he was crushing the air right out of his lungs

"Now then, why dont we get you into a new cage, since the old one didnt seem to be enough" Dr Sand chuckled.

"Get off me" Toshiro snarled, still too weak to fight

"Be quiet before I experiment on your brian instead, see how smart you are after we open it up" he smirked

Toshiro just continued to struggle until the man reached down and pulled him to his feet, hands held behind his back. He pushed the man along passed the hollows. He kept him walking which aggitated the hollows, causing them to roar and fight in the cages, struggeling, wanting to rip the two to pieces.

"Lets see how comfortable you are in here" he smirked opening a large cage and throwing him inside before shutting it and locking the door he looked up, shocked and stared at the man, then at the hollows surrounding him "Have fun getting to sleep"

"You bastard!" Toshiro screamed

Dr Sand just smirked and walked off, soon the door was shut and Toshiro was locked into complete darkness.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Gin ran his hand over the scars on his wrist where the band had been. Aizen had amanaged to remove it but he would have these scars for a very long time if not life. He got a funny feeling in his stomach every time he thinks back to that place, to what happened, to who was there and too Toshiro as well.

"Gin" came a voice causing him to jump, he looked up and saw Aizen in the doorway.

"Hello lord Aizen" Gin smiled in his usual way

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked

"I am fine, why do you ask?" Gin shrugged

"You have been rather distant lately" he said sitting beside him

"I have just been thinking" he shrugged again only more casual.

"...About those we left behind" Aizen guessed

"Yeah I guess" he shrugged

"You shouldn't, it is not your problem" stated Aizen

"I know but still" he mumbled

"Get some rest" Aizen said walking away

"You know I can't..." Gin whispered then stood "And I ask permission to leave, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise"

"...I will give you a week tops before I come after you" Aizen said and left a grinning Gin to get ready.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	9. Chapter 9

**cool guy 33: Thanks for another review! Heres the next chapter though I am sad to say it is near the end.**

**Hope everyone who is reading (whether you review or not) are enjoying this story! **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Nine_**

He screamed in agony as Dr Sand dug the wire deeper into his skin. It was unbeliveably painful and he would give anything to tear this man apart but as normal he was unable to. This wire was to check and see if he can tell the full extent of Toshiro's spiritual pressure. He couldnt be sure it will be accurate but then he wanted to see it anyway.

"Stop it! Stop it you fucking bastard!" Toshiro screamed

"Be quiet" Dr Sand muttered as he began to write notes one a clipboard with one hand while the other pushed the wire deeper into his skin.

"Please stop!" he cried

"I said be quiet" was all he said

Toshiro began to choke on his own spit as he rolled his head back to scream again. There was just so much pain. Gasping for a moment, he then realized the wire was no longer in his skin. He looked down and saw the man was cleaning the wire of blood. When he was done he began to sort through his things as casual as ever. When he was done he picked up a large needle.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro croaked

"Shh" Dr Sand whispered

Just as he was walking over however there was a loud banging sound. Then a loud screeching, almost like a injured animal except more high pitched. Dr Sand looked up and scowled for a moment before looking at Toshiro, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another needle only much more smaller and you couldnt see the colour of the liquid inside it. He carefully pushed down Toshiro's trousers before inserting the needle and pushing the liquid into his body. It didnt hurt like the last one had, this one actually felt rather pleasent but Toshiro knew it could not be good news if the Dr put it inside of him with that smirk stuck on his face.

"Stay here" he chuckled before leaving the room, when the door opened the loud screeching increased and he saw flashing lights but then the door was shut and he just lay there.

Now would be the perfect time to fight, to escape and run... But for some reason his body, (especially the lower part) was feeling heavy and numb like. Toshiro tried to struggle but slowly his whole body was feeling heavy and useless, he began to pant by just lifting his wrist slightly. Toshiro began to sweat badly by just lifting his knees up from the table and soon he wasnt even able to move any part of his body at all.

Toshiro could do nothing but stare at the ceiling. The only body part that seemed uneffected by whatever was put inside of him was his head and facial features. He rolled his head to the side and stared off at the door, waiting (and dreading) for Dr Sand's return. After a moment the alarm seemed to be turned off because everything went quiet. The silence was almost as worst the defening noise, he wished he could hear or even just know what was going on!

After a very long while he shut his eyes and once again tried to move his body. Suddenly the door opened and Toshiro's heart almost stopped. He didnt move for a moment, just lay there, eyes fixed on the ceiling in pure shock. Then a face appeared and his eyes widened, his mouth dropped and he stared at him.

"Gin!" He shouted in shock

"Hello there Shorty" Gin smiled

"What are you doing here? I thought you escaped" Toshiro gasped

"I did, but I came back, OBVIOUSLY!" Gin smirked

"But... Why?" Toshiro whispered

"Tell ya later" he grinned, pulling out Shinso and sticking it in the locks, seconds later they snapped off "Found it in a room, got yours too" he nodded to the two cases on his back, one was empty for Shinso while the other had Hyourinmaru in it.

"I can't move any of my body, he gave me something and now everything under my neck is as heavy as anything" Toshiro explained

"You are such a pain" Gin sighed, then suddenly slipped one arm under Toshiro's knees and the other proping his back up until his body was leaning slightly against Gin's. "Good thing your small!" he said cheerfully

"Shut up" Toshiro scowled but said no more as he carried him from the room.

Gin hurried back into the corridor, it was silent but the lights were still flashing. He soon learned that Gin had managed to get into the main control room before the alarms went off and then he was only able to disarm the sound before he heard footsteps and knew he had to keep going. After letting all of the souls, humans and hollows go he then went to find Toshiro. A few of the others probably would be caught, but it then again Toshiro could just bring the other soul reapers.

"I dont know why you didn't think of that before" Gin said casually

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Toshiro snapped, blushing.

"Aww" Gin laughed but said no more.

He continued to carry Toshiro down the corridor. He walked off down and dived behind things, hiding when he saw people. He would have fought them but he couldnt while carrying Toshiro. He ran across the odd one or two but now he was back to his full strength he would kick or even head butt them out of the way. They saw a few ghosts and animals a lot as they ran, some men couldnt actually manage to get the ghosts since they didnt have the correct gear, and even if they did, some escaped. The animals were now as viscious as well so it was getting hard to round ALL of them up now.

They were running quickly with Toshiro trying to keep an eye out. Finally, they saw the doors. In seconds Gin burst through and was running across a long stretch of field and into a near by set of trees. Toshiro's heart suddenly leapt into realization and he noticed something... He noticed... He was free!

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

**cool guy 33: Again thanks for the review and glad you are so into the story  
bucky12w: Here is the next and sadly the LAST chapter!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT CAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Ten_**

After being locked up for so long, when they left the building the sun seemed even brighter than normal, he felt blinded and had to shut his eyes tightly and found himself curling into Gin slightly. He felt every footstep of Gin's feet while he was running, his breath was coming quickly now and he seemed just a nervous as Toshiro was.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro mumbled

"Away from here of course" Gin smirked down at him

"I mean where, away" Toshiro mumbled again, scowling.

"As far as we can get" Gin answered

In truth he didnt know where to go, he just wanted to be away from that place. After a while of diving in and out of trees and bushes he ducked under a particulary low tree trunk before he looked back and decided to wait a moment here. He sat down, still holding Toshiro, and leaned back, panting.

"Are you OK?" Toshiro asked

"Yeah... Just... Memories and running don't mix" Gin mumbled

"...If the memories are so bad... Then why did you come back, especially for someone like me. After all we are enimies and even when we were working together we didnt exactly get along, now did we" Toshiro frowned

"I know but... It is hard to explain" Gin whispered

"Try" Toshiro pressed, he wanted to sit up but was unable to since his body was still hurting and heavy.

"Well... When I was a kid... I had a normal family but, I lost them in a car crash, Dr Sand was the first one time find me, I was still alive but they were all dead. He said he would help me but instead he locked me up like you saw everyone else. I was experimented on like everyone else and it wasnt all that nice... But... The reason I went back to help you was cause... cause no one came to help me" Gin mumbled

Toshiro stared at him for a moment, then he looked down before he rested his head gently on his shoulder. He listened in silence in case anyone was following them but heard nothing, they probably though he was still stuck to the bench or at least still inside. They wouldnt be coming outside until they had at least made sure no one else could get out first.

"Let's get moving, you should probably get back so they can check that whatever he gave you isn't perminent" Gin said, picking him back up and standing again.

"Alright" Toshiro nodded and looked around as Gin began to run again.

Soon he was moving at top speed, faster than any human could, diving in and out of the trees as if he was disapearing and reapearing constantly. Soon they broke out from the trees and were running across a clearing of nothing but field. After another long moment of running they reached a road, when they followed the road they found they were at a town.

"Let's find out where we are first" Gin said

"No need" Toshiro said looking around "I know this place, its two towns away from Karakura Town. We had to fight off some arrancar's here before"

"Alright then, well, Toshiro point the way!" Gin smirked "Not literally of course since you cant"

"Shut up and keep running!" Toshiro snapped

"No need to be so afraid" Gin grinned "Dr Sand may be a soul reaper but the rest are human, they wont come running and fighting us all in the middle of a dozen humans!"

"I am not afraid!" Toshiro snapped

"Course you are" Gin said as he began to run again "But don't worry, truth is, after all this time, I'm scared too"

"Why didn't you tell anybody when you went to the soul society?" Toshiro frowned

"I did, I told Aizen when I started to get to know him. I also told Rangiku but she couldnt really do anything since we were both just kids so no one would listen to us anyway" Gin shrugged and thought back "Aizen spoke to the central 46 but they turned it down. Saying I was kid and they had more pressing matters than a soul reaper gone rogue."

"What?" Toshiro scowled

"Dont worry, now they are gone, you should be able to talk to the head captain and save the rest of 'em" Gin shrugged

"No I mean... But... You were a kid but... They didnt do ANYTHING?" Toshiro shouted

"No" he said casually "No big deal now. What's done is done. You can save the others if you want now so I aint all that bothered"

"Gin!" Toshiro snapped, the man stopped and looked down at him.

"What is it? I thought you wanted to get back to your friends?" Gin said

"If you are so afraid then why dont you do anything" Toshiro whispered "I mean, in the cage, I saw you, you were having nightmares and everything, I can see it really gets to you but now. They way your acting. The way your speaking. It's as if you couldnt care less!"

"Calm down" Gin smiled "Truth is, I act this way cause I don't like showin' emotion that much. Why do you think I am always smiling?"

"But..." Toshiro whispered

"And as for the nightmares. I have always had them, no big deal. Like I say, I died while with Dr Sand but he couldnt capture my soul, so I went to the soul society. There I meet Rangiku and she looked after me when I had nightmares. Even when I was captain I sometimes went and talked to her, and if she was busy then Aizen was a good listener"

"But..." Toshiro repeated

"Do you want to get back to your friends or not?" Gin chuckled

"...Yeah go on" Toshiro mumbled

Gin nodded and he was running again. Toshiro's mind was buzzing and he looked off to the side. His heart beat against his chest just because he was nervous. Was he going to get nightmares like Gin? Probably since he did have them in the cage but... Was this why Gin wore that smile? To hide his fear? To hide his feelings because he is afraid of what people might say if they realized just how hard it was for him? It made him sick to think of how Gin had been hurt, how he needed Rangiku to help him. He was also shocked to hear that Aizen was a good listener, that Aizen even gave a damn about anyone but himself really.

"Almost there" Gin's whisper broke his thoughts.

"OK" Toshiro whispered back, nodding and shutting his eyes. As stupid as it sounded, he was tired and Gin's arms were really comfortable like this, so soon he found himself falling asleep even after everything that just happened.

Gin looked down as they reached the house and stopped, grinning he watched the boy sleep. He really was kind of cute. Gin slowly set Toshiro down until he was leaning against the door, then he brushed some hair kindly from his face. Then he stood up and knocked on the door.

"See ya Shorty" Gin whispered before disapearing.

It was Ichigo he answered the door, he pulled it open for Toshiro to fall back and smack his head hard on the floor. He sat up with a yell, reaching back and rubbing the back of his head. Groaning he looked around for Gin but the man was gone. Instead he turned to see a confused Ichigo standing there.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo blinked "Where have you been? Everyones looking for you!"

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro snapped, scowling as he stood "Where are they all? I need to go see them and report back"

"Uh... Orihime's house I think" Ichigo blinked then called "Hay! Wait! I'll go with you!"

Toshiro suddenly got the feeling that he wanted to come because he thought he couldnt go by himself. But he shook that thought away. He didnt know what happened so he had no idea that he was kidnapped therefore there was no reason for him to be worried over him. He nodded silently and continued to walk, his legs felt like jelly and seconds after walking he fell back down. He was able to move again but his body still wasnt exactly working the way it was suppose to.

"Huh, you OK?" Ichigo said walking beside him

"I am fine!" Toshiro snapped and got to his hands and knees, he slowly stood up and used the gate to help him stumble along. He ignored all of Ichigo's offers to help and forced his legs to move.

It was as if he had no control, he could make one leg go in front of each other but his ankles swung losely around and his feet found themselves sticking out at odd angles. His hands were doing the same and as irritating as before, he had a long walk to Orihime's.

Finally they made it, he knew Ichigo was watching him but he did his best to ignore it. However when he turned into the yard a pair of breasts smacked into his face knocking him back down onto his back. His head hit the ground and he just gave up, lying there in silence. He didnt need two guesses to say that those breasts belonged to Rangiku. He heard her voice as well, calling his name in surprise. He could just make out a few other voices before he looked to see everyone was there.

"Captain are you OK?" Izuru gasped

"Will someone just help me up for gods sake!" Toshiro shouted

They all blinked before Rukia and Renji helped him stand, they then had to help him walk down to the house. Inside they lay him down on a chair and got him something to drink, they helped him take a gulp of water before he finally explained to them what had happened, they listened in silence as he told them who Dr Sand was and what he had done. Everyone was shocked to hear this, it was even worse when they heard that Gin Ichimaru... THE Gin Ichimaru... THE TRAITOR! Gin Ichimaru had saved him.

"Are you serious?" Rangiku blinked

"Yeah" Toshiro mumbled "My body is still pretty numb from the needle, could you get me something to eat. We were barely fed, it sick. He did that to childrens, humans, animals, souls and even hollows. We will need to alert the soul society as soon as possible. They may not have done anything before but now it was serious, if any hollows escaped they could all go on a rampage together"

"We will, right away sir" Rukia said and went to contact someone while Renji just went to get him a sandwhich.

Toshiro sighed, his mind drifting back to Gin once again. What was he doing right now?

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Gin lay down on his bed and sighed happily, he bid goodnight and watched as Aizen left his room. Now he could relax again, he knew he would have nightmares and be afraid again but it was still better than waking to find himself in the cage, realizing the nightmare was just beginning.

He couldnt see it, but he could feel the cold eyes watching him. Yet he still had no idea that Dr Sand was using his own chip he incerted into him, to watch the boy sleeping. Dr Sand captured him twice... He could do it again, and he swore he would get Gin back... Toshiro too.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
